Link
"Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok!" Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series and a former wrestler for VGCW. Link debuted to much anticipation and was expected to feud with Ganondorf for the VGCW Championship, but earned a disappointing win-loss record and only managed to defeat the weakest of competitors during his career. In The Legend of Zelda franchise "Link" is not just one individual. There have been many Links throughout the ages in the various Legend of Zelda games, many with epithets such as "Hero of Time" based on their many heroic exploits. They have battled nefarious villains such as Ganondorf, solved devious puzzles in insidious dungeons, rescued innocents such as Princess Zelda, and generally had a lack of respect for the property rights of others. Many Links have wielded magical blades such as the Master Sword, have owned at least part of the Triforce, and possessed a poor grasp of spoken language. In the VGCW Pre-season The Hero of Hyrule was a long-awaited addition to the VGCW roster. During the Thousand Years of Darkness, many true believers pointed to an ancient prophecy: : "It is written: Only ''Link can defeat Ganon."'' On November 25th, 2012, after much nagging from Zelda, the Hylian finally grabbed his stuff and entered the squared circle. Viewers were eager to help him complete his quest as quickly as possible, and managed to do so by voting for him on an official poll that sent the winner off to face Ganondorf in a triple threat match with the next King of the Ring tournament winner. Season 1: The Jobber of Time Before that could even happen, however, Link was humiliated when Waluigi defeated him in his debut. His loss to the walking Wrecking Crew reference would stay with him throughout his entire career, even after winning two rematches. Link was then denied the chance to fulfill his supposed destiny when Bowser squashed Ganon and took the title just one broadcast before they were supposed to meet. The prophecy, so it seems, was merely a myth. Instead Link faced the Koopa King and King Of The Ring winner Adam Jensen. Now known as one of the worst fighters in the league, few expected Link to have any chance against his opponents. Even when Link had his greatest moment in the company by delivering a kick that would bust open and knock Bowser out, it was Jensen who would immediately go for the pinfall to take the title. Link would never get another chance at VGCW gold. Further losses coupled with Link's inability to make viewers forget about his embarrasing debut ended up earning him the title The ''Jobber of Time''. For some time Link was widely considered to be the second biggest jobber in VGCW. Nevertheless, he at least had a few personal victories: both rematches with Waluigi turned out well for Link, and he had some minor success in the few Royal Rumbles he was in. Unfortunately, the good-for-nothing in green wasn't able to convince his audience that these accomplishments were actually worth anything. Season 2: One Last Victory Vegeta's continued attempts to claim his first victory eventually got him popular enough that, on 2013-01-13, Baz McMahon decided to set up a fight between him and the Deadbeat of Time. If Vegeta won, it would not only be the Saiyan's first victory, but McMahon would also publicly declare that Link, not Vegeta, was the biggest jobber in VGCW. While Link's record was slightly better than that of his opponent, he found most of the audience rooting against him. Worse yet, Vegeta appeared to be winning the match for a while, but the prince's hesitation to pin Link ultimately ended up costing him the match, and Link proved himself to be the better fighter. While Vegeta, like Waluigi, would go on to become one of VGCW's biggest superstars and even break his losing streak, the jobber match was the last moment in the spotlight for the Hero of Has-beens. He made no appearances since, not even responding to Ganon's brief reclamation of the title on 2013-02-01. After the 2013-03-12 show, Bazza confirmed that the Hero of Underachievers had packed his things and returned home, having never once faced Ganondorf outside of a few blows in a Royal Rumble, leaving Vegeta Gary Oak as VGCW's premier jobber. Bazza cited his terrible CAW model as the reason for his release. The Loser of Legend now spends his days lazing about at the shooting gallery and avoiding fights with Ganon's minions. Perhaps this is what he wanted? Trivia Following his release, Link attempted to revive his wrestilng career by appearing on the inaugural broadcast of developmental show SNST. He behaved oddly throughout the match, leading fans to speculate if he was battling some personal demons in addition to his opponents. Due to his conduct, Link was never invited back to SNST. It looked as if his comeback bid had ended until he made a non-sanctioned appearance in EDBW, inserting himself into a multi-man first blood match. Having apparently lost his hat, Link was once again in no shape to compete, guzzling alcohol on stage and staggering to the ring with a stained tunic. He immediately mistook the referee for an opponent as the match began and was eventually eliminated first, lying motionless in the ring for well over a minute as fans looked on in concern. After the show it was made clear that Link would not be allowed back until he got the help that he needed. Link soon got his chance to return the the stage in EDBW, drink in hand, once more facing off against the mentally unstable wrestler Banon. Link immediately started the match by falling over before either competitors could even begin fighting, leading to the crowd chanting "Lunk is drunk!" with Link even having another run in with the ref. Banon's insanity proved to be a tough match with both competitors frequently exchanging blows, even with Link kicking Banon through table-san. The match finally took a turn once Link, after learning the drunken fighting technique, lifted Banon twice over with his Skyward Sword and took the match. Non-Royal Rumble Record